


Shadow

by MissCactus



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Alwin, One-sided Edwin, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il n'a pas une très bonne réputation, mais il ne faut pas croire les rumeurs." … Il ? Edward lui avait bien dit qu'il sortait avec un… Il ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

Aujourd'hui, en ces vacances de Noël, dans un petit village éloigné de tous, se trouvait une maison décorée de guirlandes multicolores. De l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre des cris de joie ou encore des rires percer le silence de cette nuit d'hiver. Si nous nous rapprochions, nous pouvions voir trois adolescents, seuls, en train de s'amuser dans le salon. Deux blonds étaient assis sur le canapé, tandis qu'un brun était debout, un bout de papier à la main. Il fit la moue, puis posa ce qu'il tenait sur la table basse avant de commencer une série de grands gestes incompréhensibles qui firent éclater de rire la seule fille du groupe.

« -Mais applique-toi, Al !

\- T'es drôle, toi ! » Répliqua-t-il. « Ça se voit que tu connais pas le mot ! »

Elle gloussa en se mettant une main devant la bouche.

« Passe alors, je veux voir les autres. » Continua-t-elle, ses épaules toujours tremblantes. « Tu mimes trop bien. C'est vraiment trop marrant, tu devrais te voir ! »

Alphonse soupira, comprenant clairement qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il détourna le regard, plantant ses yeux sur son frère aîné, Edward Elric, alanguit sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Cela faisait désormais trois semaines qu'il était ainsi, n'ouvrant la bouche que lorsque cela était vraiment nécessaire. Ce jeu avait pour but de le faire changer, de lui soutirer un petit sourire peut-être, mais c'était complètement peine perdue. Le blond n'avait pas la tête à rire, à faire comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé, à se mentir lui-même sur sa perte.

Le plus jeune retint un nouveau soupir de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Winry, tristes, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'état d'Edward. Il n'avait rien fait, ce n'était pas de sa faute, tout n'était qu'un simple accident. Alors pourquoi se le reprochait-il ? Tenait-il tant que ça à trouver une personne à qui mettre le poids d'un décès sur les épaules ? En tout cas, le fait que cette personne soit lui-même lui rendait la vie atroce. Il avait complètement changé, s'était même métaphorisé plutôt, s'enfermant dans un mutisme sans fin. Le blond se plongeait constamment dans ses pensées noires, débordantes de tristesse, préférant rester cloîtré dans sa solitude plutôt que d'essayer de surmonter cette dure épreuve qu'était la perte de l'être aimé.

La jeune fille ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son ami d'enfance ainsi, il n'avait pas à payer pour un malencontreux accident dont il n'était pas l'acteur. S'éloigner de tous n'était pas une solution, il devait se reprendre ! Oui, il devait redevenir le Edward du passé, celui heureux qui aimait ses proches, celui dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse dès la première rencontre !

Elle posa sa main sur celle du blond, entrelaça leurs doigts et plongea ses yeux dans les deux orbes dorés qui la regardaient, vide de tout sentiment. En les regardant, Alphonse comprit qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider, à le faire avancer. Il sortit donc doucement du salon, prenant la direction de sa chambre improvisée, pour attendre l'appel de Winry qui le préviendrait de la fin de leur discussion.

Dans le salon, les deux adolescents n'avaient pas bougé. Quelque peu gêné, le jeune homme dégagea sa main qui fut aussitôt rattrapée pour se faire serrer cette fois ci par les deux de la fille. Il baissa doucement ses yeux sur leurs mains entrelacés, sans faire de commentaire.

« Ed... »

Le susnommé ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait compris qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, il était encore reparti dans ses pensées.

« Edward... »

Aucune réaction. Winry n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne voulait plus de ce fantôme, elle voulait juste son ami d'enfance, son blondinet joyeux, son Edward rieur. Mais à la place, elle se retrouvait face à une ombre. Une ombre incapable de bouger, incapable de parler, incapable. Une ombre qui ne riait plus, une ombre sans couleur, une ombre noire... Tout ça à cause de cet accident... D'un stupide accident... Oui, mais d'un accident qui avait coûté une vie... Plus. Il en avait coûté deux. Edward ne vivait plus. C'était de _sa_ faute, et de la sienne seulement.

« Edward ! Ecoute-moi pour une fois ! »

Brusquement, elle lâcha la main du blond et les posa sur ses, remontant son visage impassible en face du sien.

« Ça ne peut plus durer tu m'entends ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que tu nous fais ? Du mal que tu _te_ fais ? Tu n'y étais pas ! Ce soir-là tu n'étais pas sur le lieu de l'accident ! Tu ne lui avais pas demandé de rentrer, tu n'avais rien fait ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu penses encore que c'est de ta faute ? Reprends-toi ! Pense à Alphonse ! Pense à tout ce qu'il endure ! N'es-tu pas le grand frère ? N'es-tu pas celui qui est censé le protéger, celui sur lequel il doit se reposer ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est le contraire ? Tu ne vis plus ! Tu n'es plus là et tu ne t'en rends pas compte ! »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle ne put que baisser la tête pour la poser contre le torse de l'adolescent, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit aussi faible.

« -Ne te fais plus de mal, je t'en supplie. Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois ainsi. Pense à Alphone. Pense à toi… Pense à moi.

-Winry… » Souffla le blond. Elle releva son visage trempé par les larmes, l'approchant de celui d'Edward.

« Pense à moi, Ed… Je t' »

_Je t'aime Winry._

Elle se figea à ces paroles.

_Je t'aime Winry, c'est pour cela que je ne te laisserai pas avec mon frère. Je ferai tout pour que tu tombes amoureuse de moi, peu importe le temps que ça me prendre._

C'est vrai… Alphonse s'était déclaré à elle il y a quelques jours. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer ses sentiments à son frère alors que le brun était certainement en train d'écouter leur conversation, en l'attente d'un mouvement de son aîné. Elle ne pouvait pas lui infliger la douleur d'un refus. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette peine, elle ne voulait pas la faire ressentir à quelqu'un. Son cœur qui se sert, ses jambes qui tremblent, ses entrailles qui se tordent, ses larmes qui montent, son souffle qui se coupe. Non, Alphone ne vivrait pas ça parce que… Parce que…

_Je sors avec quelqu'un, Winry._

Parce que c'était tellement dur.

_Tu dois certainement le connaître. Il n'a pas une très bonne réputation, mais il ne faut pas croire les rumeurs._

Parce qu'elle l'avait vécu… _Il_ ? Edward lui avait bien dit qu'il sortait avec un… _Il_ ?

_Les gens se trompent à son sujet, il peut être vraiment gentil quand il veut._

_Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, crevette ?_

_Comment ça ?! Viens voir par-là, je vais te montrer de quoi la crevette et capable !_

_Il… Il… Il…_ Ces mots résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Aujourd'hui encore, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait abandonné pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour un garçon, pour lui.

_Winry, je te présente Envy. La personne que j'aime._

Elle hoqueta en se rappelant du sourire du blond ce jour. Si rayonnant. Il avait l'air tellement heureux, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son amant se reflétait dans ses yeux dorés. Et elle, elle avait été laissée de côté. Elle qui le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance avait été abandonnée pour un gars qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois, tout au plus. Ce jour-là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Winry Rockbell eut réellement envie de frapper Edward. Le frapper tellement fort pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits, pour qu'il réalise l'erreur qu'il commettait en lui tournant le dos. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule.

_Tu devrais vite lui dire, Winry. Qui sait qui pourrait le faire avant toi, sinon. Va te confesser avant de le regretter._

Elle avait l'habitude de rire sur ce sujet avec ses amies, elle avait l'habitude de leur en parler. Mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir que c'était vrai ? Que quelqu'un allait prendre le cœur de celui qu'elle convoitait tant, que ce quelqu'un était une des personnes les plus inattendues ?

« Désolé. »

Elle sursauta en sentant deux bras l'enlacer, nichant sa tête dans le cou de son homologue.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Winry. »

Non, elle se trompait. Il se trompait. Il ne savait pas. Personne ne savait. Ils l'ignoraient tous.

« -Depuis le début. Je l'ai toujours su et pourtant, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était.

-D-De quoi ? » Osa-t-elle demander.

Il y eut un court silence, durant lequel la blonde essaya de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

« -Tes sentiments.

-Com-

-Je le savais ! » Reprit-il fortement, serrant plus la jeune fille contre lui pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. « -Mais je n'ai pas voulu les voir. Parce que j'avais peur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais différente avec moi, pourquoi tu passais la plupart de ton temps avec un garçon banal comme celui que je suis. Alors j'ai tout ignoré, j'ai fait comme si tu ne ressentais rien. Et puis… Et puis il y a eu Envy, tu sais. Il était formidable. Peu de personnes l'appréciaient, à cause de son air renfrogné et de ses blagues stupides, mais moi je l'appréciais tellement. Il me faisait rire. Tu vois, je me sentais si bien avec lui.

-Tais-toi… Je t'en supplie, tais-toi Edward. » Murmura Winry, pleurant à chaude larmes contre le pull du jeune homme.

« Je ne te mens pas, Winry. Je t'ai aimée. Je t'ai tellement aimée. Mais j'ai eu si peur en même temps. Et si tu me détestais ? Et si tu me rejetais ? Alors j'ai préféré me tourner Envy… A ce moment… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il a pu être doux avec moi. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de lui, et c'est celle dont je suis tombé amoureux. Quand je me réfugiais dans ses bras, quand il m'embrassait, je ne pensais plus à rien. Je ne pensais qu'à lui, je ne pensais qu'à nous. Puis j'ai réalisé. J'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais été cruel avec toi. J'ai réalisé que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. »

La blonde sentait désormais son ami trembler contre elle, elle sentait ses larmes couler dans son cou.

« Le soir. Ce soir-là, je l'ai appelé. Je voulais lui parler de toi, lui demander des conseils. On s'est disputés. Il ne voulait pas que je redevienne trop proche de toi, il avait peur que je m'en aille… Il m'aimait, Winry. Il m'a fait promettre de l'attendre, de ne pas bouger, il arrivait. Alors j'ai raccroché et j'ai attendu. Dehors il pleuvait tellement, il devait y avoir du brouillard aussi. Mais j'ai attendu. Je me suis un peu inquiété, aussi. Il n'arrivait pas. Puis tu m'as appelé. Tu te souviens ? C'est toi qui me l'as annoncé. J'ai eu si peur, j'étais terrifié. Je ne savais absolument pas comment réagir. J'ai pris mon manteau et j'ai couru. J'ai couru le plus possible. Et j'y suis arrivé. La voiture était en flammes. Sa voiture était… »

Il la serra tellement fort qu'elle eut un instant le souffle coupé. Elle pouvait l'entendre hoqueter pour retenir ses sanglots.

« -Pardon. Pardon. Je suis tellement désolé. C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Je ne fais que vous blesser. Tous.

-N-Non… C'était un accident, Ed. » Il n'eut pas la force de la contredire.

« -Je ne veux pas te gêner. Dis-le-moi.

-Non.

-Winry, s'il te plaît.

-Je le ferai lorsque je serai sûre de moi, lorsque je saurai quelle sera exactement ta réponse.

-Je te répondrai. Fais-le pour moi. » Sentir son amour si faible lui fit se sentir pitoyable. Voilà qu'elle venait de bousiller leur soirée.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Edward. Je t'aime tellement que le jour de l'accident, je n'étais même pas triste. Je suis monstrueuse. J'ai été soulagée de ne plus voir d'obstacle entre nous deux. » Murmura-t-elle sans peine, à sa plus grande surprise. Elle se sentait si apaisée, elle sentait enfin ce poids sur sa poitrine s'envoler.

« Merci. Merci. Merci. » Soupira Edward. « J'aime Envy. Je l'aime à en crever. Et il me manque tellement que je n'ai plus assez de force pour t'en vouloir. »

La blonde se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, fixant son visage.

« Parce que ça aussi je le savais. J'ai vu le soulagement dans tes yeux lorsque tu as compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas. J'y ai vu de la peine, de la peur, mais beaucoup trop de soulagement. Et c'est à cause de ce sentiment que j'ai vu ce soir, que je peux te dire que je te hais, Winry. » Lui répondit-il, en la regardant dans ses yeux, lui faisant comprendre à quel point il pensait ces mots, à quel point il la haïssait.


End file.
